1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device, and more particularly to a mounting device for securely and simply retaining a disk drive in a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, at least one disk drive is secured in a computer for data storage use. The at least one disk drive is conventionally secured to the computer by a plurality of screws. The screws are small, and when securing or dismounting the disk drive the screws are easily dropped into the computer enclosure, which may result in damage.
Subsequently, some mounting devices for mounting the disk drive without screws are developed. A typical screwless disk drive mounting structure includes a casing, the casing having positioning units disposed in two opposite sidewalls thereof at different elevations, a plurality of carrier plates respectively hooked in the positioning units and adapted for holding disk drives in the casing at different elevations, a plurality of hold-down frames respectively pivoted to the positioning units at one side wall of the casing and adapted for holding down the corresponding disk drives on the carrier plates, and a plurality of locking handles respectively pivoted to the positioning units at one side wall of the casing and adapted for locking the hold-down frames and the disk drives. However, the above described-structure has two disadvantages. First, the mounting structure has many components, each component has a complicated structure, and thus the mounting structure is difficult to manufacture. Second, a large space is needed for rotating out the locking handle of the mounting structure.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a mounting device for disk drives, having a simple structure, and is easy to use.